The Hendersons
by amichele
Summary: The story of life in the Parallel Universe starting the day Adam Henderson was born! There will be twists and turns, it's not just fluff. There may be some fluff though.
1. Chapter 1

**So many stories at once... Anyways, this is a story about the Parallel Universe of the Lab Rats starting the day Adam Henderson was born. I hope everyone likes it!**

* * *

•Prologue•

•Douglas's POV•

"It's okay Emily, you can do this." I reassure my wife, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "Are you sure?" She asks. "100% sure. Would I ever let anything hurt you?" I ask. "Never." She smiles at me.

A long time later, I'm holding my son in my arms. "What do you want to call him?" Emily asks. "Adam." I respond, smiling at Adam. "Adam Michael Henderson." She says. "Do you like that name?" I ask Adam in a baby voice. He gurgles and reaches up for me. "I think he does." Emily says. I smile wider than I ever have before. I finally have a family.

After the long drive home, we finally pull into the driveway. Emily and I thank our chauffeur and walk up to the front doors as he parks the car. I unlock the door and go up to the nursery. Emily takes Adam from my arms and places him in his crib. He falls asleep almost instantly.

•Donald's POV•

"Ms. Dooley, I would like to apply for a job as your lab assistant." I say, wringing my hands nervously. "What makes you think it's that easy, Donald... Henderson?" She asks, looking at my profile for my last name. "It's Donald Davenport now. My brother was to ashamed to have the same name as me and he made me change it." I correct. "Does it look like I care?" She asks. I shake my head. "No sir... err... ma'am." I say quietly, my eyes getting wide as I make a mistake. She shoots me a glare. "Well you don't really qualify, but you're the only person who's applied so far. I guess you can have the job." She says. "Thank you so much!" I say. "Just get out. You start next Monday." She says. I nod and quickly exit the house.

Scarlett is sitting in our small and very old car, waiting outside for me. "Sorry it took so long." I apologize. "It wasn't a problem, sweetie." She says. I get in the car. "I got the job." I say. "Oh, that's great! Now we can support our family!" She says, smiling. "Family? What family?" I ask. "Surprise!" She exclaims. "No. No Scarlett, we cannot have a family!" I exclaim. "But Donald..." She says quietly, the excitement draining out of her eyes as she puts a hand on her stomach. "No buts. I'm not having a child right now. Maybe later down the road." I say. "But I'm healthy now! If we wait longer, I'll be in bad condition and I won't make it!" She says, her eyes welling up with tears. "You'll be fine! I'm not having a child right now!" I say. "Fine. You win." Scarlett says, now sobbing. "Scar, I didn't-" I start. "It's Scarlett. Not Scar, not Lett." She says. I look at her in astonishment. "When you feel ready to live your last nine months with me, let me know." She says. I put my head in my hands.

* * *

**There's the prologue! I hope everyone likes it! Please review!**

**XO,**

**amichele**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! I really appreciate it! And I'm working on typing up chapters in my other stories!

* * *

•Chapter One•

•Douglas's POV•

"He's so cute!" Emily says for the twenty millionth time in the last month. "I know he is." I say, looking around our living room and then at Adam. He makes weird noises with his mouth and tries clapping. Emily giggles. "I got him something for his One Month Birthday." She says. "Are we going to be that kind of family?" I ask. "We're rich enough to be that kind of family." She points out. "You have a valid point." I say. She smiles and puts a pair of glasses on him that look like ones from a movie theater. "Those look adorable on him!" I say. "I know! I saw them and knew I had to buy them for him!" She exclaims, bouncing Adam on her knee as he examines the glasses and continues making weird noises.

"Mr. Henderson, Donald and Scarlett Davenport are here too see you." Dana, my assistant and Adam's nanny, says as she enters the living room. "Send them in." I say. She nods and goes out of the room. When she returns, my brother and his wife are following her. "Donnie? What made you decide to show up?" I ask. "Don't call me that, Dougie." Donald says, crossing his arms. "I hate it when you call me Dougie!" I yell. "I hate it when you call me Donnie!" He yells back. "Donnie!" I exclaim. "Dougie!" He sticks his tongue out after he yells it. "You two fight like five-year-olds." Emily says. "Yeah, you both need to grow up." Scarlett adds. "I'll grow up when he grows up!" We both yell, quite childishly.

"So anyway, what brings you here?" Emily asks. "We came by to see Adam." Scarlett says, taking Donald's hand. "Here he is. Would you like to hold him?" Emily asks. "Em, that's not a good idea. Donnie is prone to dropping things." I say. Donald re-crosses his arms. "We never got an invite to your baby shower, the mail probably got mixed up or something." Scarlett says. "No, we just never sent you one. We weren't even sure if you and Donald had a house." I say. "It's nothing personal, we just couldn't have you showing up looking like... well, yourselves." Emily says. "We understand." Scarlett says, looking slightly hurt. "We just stopped by to give you a present for Adam since we weren't at the baby shower." Donald says, handing Emily a small box and then turning to leave. "Oh, and Donald?" I ask. He turns to face me. "Thank you for changing your last name, I was worried I'd have to change mine." I say. Donald looks disappointed, like he was hoping I'd say something else. Scarlett takes Donald's hand and they walk out of the room together.

"What made them think they were getting invited to your baby shower?" I ask. "You and Donald fight too much." Emily says, avoiding the question. "You shouldn't have even considered handing Adam to him." I say. "You were so mean to him. I'm sure he wouldn't have dropped our child." Emily says, unwrapping the present to reveal a small device with a button. "Don't press it Em, you know better." I say. She ignores me and presses the button. In a matter of seconds, the device folds itself out to become a mobile. "He made this?" Emily asks. "It seems highly unlikely, everything Donald made when we were little either broke or went up in flames. Mom had the firehouse on speed dial." I say. "He did make it." Emily says after she looks at the bottom of it. "It's engraved." She adds. "Oh, engraving was another one of his talents." I sarcastically say. She sets Adam down on the couch before flipping the device fully over so she can read it. "Emily and Douglas- I hope you enjoy this gift. It took me a long time to create and I hope the baby likes it too." She reads. "It's not that impressive." I say. "I like it." Emily responds. "I'll make Adam a better one that will make Donald's look small and insignificant." I say. "I bet that's how you always made him look." Emily mutters, setting the mobile down and picking Adam up. Before I can respond, she carries Adam to the patio.

•Scarlett's POV•

"Just drop me off here." I tell Donald. He nods and stops the car. I get out. "Thanks. I should be back soon." I say, getting out and starting the walk to the doctors office. I told Donald I was going to a friend's house to give back a book.

As soon as I get inside the office, the doctor calls my name. I walk inside his room. "Scarlett, you're back." He looks surprised. "Yeah. My husband doesn't want our child." I say. "Did you tell him what's going on?" He asks. "I tried to. He's not ready for a child." I explain. "The disease you have slowly seems to be draining you of energy, and I'm positive giving birth will be too much for you to handle." He says. "Well what disease is it? Is there any way to stop it?" I ask. "I'm not sure what disease it is. I've never heard of it before, so it's unlikely there will be a treatment." He tells me. "When do I need to have the baby by?" I ask. "I'd say within three or four years. With what you have, you could run out of energy while you're still carrying the baby if you wait too long." He says. My eyes well up with tears. "Why don't you send him in here and I'll talk to him?" He asks, noticing my eyes. "No, that won't work." I say. "Why not?" He asks.

"Because he thinks the baby's dead." I respond, leaving the office and starting my walk back to Donald.

* * *

I hope everyone reading is enjoying so far! If anyone has any tips or pointers or even just comments about how much you love the story, please leave it in the reviews. I really appreciate it!

XO,

amichele


	3. Chapter 3

I'm super happy with all my reviews, favorites, and follows! Keep them coming, they really inspire me to write more! Some of you guys wanted Bree to be born in this chapter, so I went with that.

* * *

•Chapter Two•

•Scarlett's POV•

It's been a year since I gave up my child. After I saw the doctor, he accidentally called the house phone and Donald picked up. Donald was not at all happy to hear I was still pregnant, and that weekend we gave up the baby. Donald always says we'll try again, but he's never going to want a kid. I only have a short time left, a year or two at most.

"Scar, do you need anything from the store?" Donald asks me as he walks into our bedroom.

"No, I don't need anything." I say, looking out the small window next to the bed. He sighs and sits next to me on the bed.

"So, Emily and Douglas are having a second child. This one's a girl." He says.

"And why are you telling me this? So I can beg you to try again and you can look at your watch and go 'Oh my, is it time to go to Tasha's already?' and then leave?" I ask, starting to cry. He just sighs and gets off the bed.

"I do have to go, though." He leaves the room. I look at my stomach.

"I'm sorry, Marcus." I whisper to the baby boy that no longer exists.

•Douglas's POV•

"Mr. Davenport, Emily went into labor." Dana says over the phone. I immediately log off of my computer and go to Adam's room. He's watching something or other on his flat screen TV.

"Adam, we have to go. Mommy's having your little sister." I say, picking up my one-year-old son and going to the car.

"Hospital?" The chauffeur asks as soon as I get in the car.

"Yes. Kayla is on her way." I say. I look over at Adam and see his frown. "What's wrong?"

"Kayla is a stupid name." He says. "I want a sister named Bree." I sigh, but nod.

"Bree it is, then." I say. The chauffeur pulls up at the hospital.

"Best of luck. Call me when Emily and Bree are ready to come home." The chauffeur says. I nod and carry Adam into the hospital.

"My wife, Emily Davenport, went into labor." I tell the receptionist. She nods.

"Room 209. It's on the third floor." She tells me. "And I hope everything goes okay." She smiles at Adam and I. I smile back and hurry to the right room.

"Douglas!" Emily says, clearly in pain. I pull a chair up next to the hospital bed and hold one of her hands. Adam looks around the room.

"Adam changed Kayla's name to Bree." I inform Emily. She smiles.

"Okay, as long as he'll be happy." She says.

I sit there for at least six hours before Bree arrives. Adam is asleep and Emily is holding my hand so tightly it looks like a ghost's hand. The doctor hands Bree to Emily.

"She's beautiful." Emily says, cradling her carefully. She is beautiful. She doesn't look specifically like me or like Emily, she's the perfect mix of both of us.

"She is." I agree. Bree gurgles and reaches one of her tiny arms out to me. I gently wake Adam up. "This is your new sister." I tell him. He sleepily looks at her.

"Bree's ugly." Adam says, frowning. I sigh and look at Emily.

"Adam, that is not nice at all!" Emily says. He starts to cry.

"Mommy yelled!" He says, burying his face into my shirt as he cries.

"Call the chauffeur, put Adam in the car, and then come back for Bree and I." Emily says. I nod and dial the number. I talk to the chauffeur for a minute and then hang up, carrying a crying Adam to the parking lot.

"Everything okay, Mr. Douglas?" The chauffeur asks as soon as I open the back door.

"The birth went well, but Emily raised her voice at Adam and he got upset." I explain, putting Adam in the back seat and closing the door. I walk back to Emily's hospital room and help her out of the bed. She carries Bree to the car. I let her lean on me for support as she walks. We get to the car within a few minutes and then get in. Emily smiles at Bree

"She's adorable." I say, smiling. Adam stomps his foot.

"I am too!" He shrieks. Emily takes a deep breath.

"We know you are, sweetie. But now that Bree is here, we have to give her some attention too." She explains. Adam opens the mini-fridge and takes out a glass cup. Before either of us can react, he throws it at Bree. It misses her and hits the car door next to her head. A piece of it flies off and cuts her down her right side.

"My baby!" Emily shrieks. I take Bree from her and apply pressure to the cut to stop the bleeding. We pull up and the house and Emily drags Adam to his room. I bring Bree to my lab and start to work on stitching her up.

•One Month Later•

•Scarlett's POV•

"Donald, we need to talk." I say. He sits down at out small dining room table and looks at me. "I'm pregnant again." I say.

"No! No you are not!" Donald says. I show him the test. "This is horrible! We are not keeping the child!" He says.

"That's what we need to talk about. I've decided that my child and I are going to leave." I say, getting my already packed suitcases.

"No, where will you go?" Donald asks. I sigh and look at the ground.

"My sister has a house in Colorado that they only use in the winter. I'm staying there." With that, I kiss him one last time and bring my things outside, starting the walk to the airport.

•Emily's POV•

"Douglas, I have big news!" I say. He looks up from his work desk. "I'm pregnant!" I say. He smiles and hugs me.

"That's great! Our third child! I hope it'll be a boy! Although a girl would give Bree company while we're at work since Adam doesn't really pay attention to her..." Douglas says, smiling widely. I hug him tightly.

"I want another boy." I say. Douglas nods. Just then, Adam toddles into the lab.

"Where's the rat?" He asks. I roll my eyes.

"Bree is not a rat." I say. Adam scoffs.

"Yes she is." He says. I look at Douglas. Douglas picks Adam up and carries him out of the lab. Bree looks up at me from her crib in the lab. We gave her one upstairs in her own room and one down here for when Douglas is working and so am I.

"How are you doing, sweetie?" I ask, picking her up and being careful of her right side. There's a huge scar that runs from her armpit to her waist. I guess it won't be that big forever, though. As she grows, the scar will look smaller.

"He's in his room." Douglas says as he comes back to the lab.

"That's good. He needs to know that calling his sister a rat is not okay." I say, singing softly to Bree.

"He's still young, I'm not mad at him." Douglas says. I look at him.

"You should be. He can't just call her a rat and get away with it." I say. Douglas shrugs and takes Bree from me, then puts her back in her crib.

* * *

I hope everybody liked this chapter! Do you want the next one to be Chase's birth or do you want me to stick with this time period for a few more chapters? Review with your answers or just if you liked the chapter! I love all of your super nice reviews!

XO,

amichele


End file.
